Chosen by the Eye? ! Attack of the Nanaslugs!
by KazeBlack222
Summary: Chosen by the Eye? ! Attack of the Nanaslugs! is a story of an exaggerated myself which connects reality with a weird world of imagination, beauty, fears and despair, merged with Miscrits, a sort of Pokemon-like creatures ...seen in real life! What would you do if a living, giant Miscrit would stay in front of you? What?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Could you imagine of being part in a movie? Well, it actually happened to me. You think you got a normal life like everyone else but with a single footstep everything changes. Everything, no exception. I thought I perfectly know the world I am living in, but I have been completely wrong. There are so many places we still don't know. So many places full of new life and stuff you have never seen before. It is hard to realize. Everthing is, and I can't believe really why I'm still alive. It all started with that fucking car crash...

Sydney, in one of those friggin' hospitals. Several policemen were standing around my bed when I woke up, all of them babbling questions but I couldn't understand what they were all saying. I felt like I lost my ears and my head was almost killing me.

"Are you fine, Ms. Black?" One of the policemen whispers.

"What the shit happened?"

"You have been involved into a car crash."

"Holy fuck. Where is Mom? And Dad?

"...They...I'm sorry."

And I felt like I passed away in that moment. It was like I lost my own life. I didn't know what to do. There was just me left now, and Julius. You know, he was something like my best met up first at the orphanage when we both have been really young.

He did all the planning with the funeral. That wasn't self-evident because he is not healthy himself, at last not physically. He got a critical muscle atrophy and his life is made by his wheelchair. Still he is helping me. That's what I call a good friend.

I never had any other friends than Julius. We both are...kinda different than other people. Julius never had any other friends than me because of his handicap and I...I don't know...I just have problems to trust people I think.

My parents weren't my real parents actually. I have grown up in that orphanage my whole childhood. My real parents have given me away when I was a baby. Same with Julius, I guess because of his handicap. Kinda sad, he is a really nice guy. Then my new parents came and picked me up. I was 15 in that time and I didn't want to go without Julius because I feared to loose my one and only friend. He had been 17. My parents also wanted to take Julius but we had a small house, too small for four of us. So we started a campaign in our neighborhood to induce a nice family to pick up Julius from the orphanage. We had been successful and he moved into a house two streets away from my home. Now he is 27 and I'm 25, so this had been exactly 10 years ago.

After the funeral of my parents we moved together in my parents house. I wasn't happy at all, everything reminded me of my past life.

"You lost your happiness..." Julius said and hugged me.

"Yeah...yeah..."

"You should do a threaphy. I can understand if the situation is so overwhelming for you. It must be unbearable. I'm so sorry."

"I simply cannot any more."

"Cannot what?"

"Stay here."

And then he was calm for a while. After looking at me having the most shocked face ever, he took a deep breath and replied then.

"Maybe you're right. I don't want to force you to stay. You can go, I will take care of the house. Your...parents... surely didn't want to get it sold."

"You cannot pay it alone."

"I'm sure my ...parents... will help me."

I started crying slightly. After the accident I couldn't hear the word "parents" any more. Julius knew that and he tried to avoid that word but in fact sometimes you cannot avoid it, my bad.

"And you are fine with that?"

"Yes, as long you call me regularly. When will you be back?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will be away forever, maybe just for a week."

"Please visit me. I become too worried if you stay away for so long."

"You don't have to. I will be fine."

I didn't know where to go, I simply wanted to get out...to somewhere. After I have saved up a bit of money I was able to buy an old Jeep and then my trip through Australia could start. I had no job, no future, so why staying at home? My new life was in front of me, I just felt sorry because of Julius, it was extremely hard for me to leave him there alone. His last words had been "Goodbye, I will miss you, princess. Don't forget I'm always with you." And then I was away as fast as a lightning.

At this point I couldn't imagine what would happen to me. All the danger coming over me. All those strange things which happen. The present comes now. Me, Kaze Black and the great adventure. But it all started the same. It all started with a fucking car crash...


	2. Day 1: A place messed up with monsters

DAY 1

You know, this isn't really the first day of my adventure, but it was the first day of strange things. After driving a few days around I lost my location on the map and ended up in the desert. I really didn't know where I have been, all I could see was a straight road which led me to nowhere and I was kinda scared because there was no single ass out there who could help me just for the case my Jeep is collapsing. Ahh, not to forget I have been in a Sandstorm and couldn't see anything except for the road. So I put in a CD and listened to some sweet Death Metal until I reach the next city and tank up my car. I didn't recognize anything in my daydreams and then...

PHLLLLLOOOOCKKK!

I got a shock, lost control over my Jeep,moved into the ditch and my car turned on its roofside. After I realized what actually happened to me again, I recognized this bloody bird sticking at the windshield of my car.

"YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!"

It was a little strange though. After I crawled outside my car and tried to remove the dead bird from my windshield he was still alive to my surprise. Moreover I have never seen a bird like this before. He looked like the American Eagle, with a white head and yellow peck, his wings were made of red and white feathers,his tail looked snake-like and he had a big star on his chest.

However, I grabbed him on his long tail and threw him far away from my car.

"OUCH! CAN'T YOU FRIGGIN HUMAN LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENING IN FRONT OF YOU? YOUR SHITTY CAR!LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

What? Did I say something loud? Must have been my imagination. Sometimes I hear voices of my parents...that's nothing special. I took a small walk to realize what happened. I needed to cool down a bit.

"HUMAN!I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

I looked right over there. The friggin' bird was talking to me. Begging for life...hahahaha. He destroyed my car, now I will die in the desert of nowhere. Great. Thanks.

"Shut up, you monster."

"Ahh, so you aren't deaf, human? Look at me. You broke my wing! THAT WILL BE MY END!

"Calm down, bird. You destroyed my car. It will be MY end."

"I can't cool down because..."

"WAIT...WHY CAN I BIRD LIKE YOU TALK LIKE A HUMAN?!"

"I'm no bird, I'm a Miscrit."

"You are WHAT?

"A Miscrit."

"What the hell are Miscrits?"

"Don't move..."

"What? Can you please explain me what Miscrits are?"

"D-d-d-don't move and d-don't sp-speak..."

And the speaking bird stood still. He looked liked made of glass and wasn't even breathing any more. His view went as cold as ice like he has been dead and he watched something behind us, when I turned around to see what it is and then saw what it has been I thought in that moment it will be the end of my life.

It was giant. At least 5 meters tall. A slug having slimy wings, a whitish belly side and striking orange skin color on its back embellished by green stripes and red horns. It snuffled at my car, broke its windshield completely and snuffled inside. Then it packed my car with its mighty jaw and threw it into the air for several times like it is a toy. Then it continued snuffling, meanwhile I recognized that some smoke soared outta the engine.

That freaking monster had an insane stink. It smelled like pee, rotten cadaver and puke. You could smell it from so far...I was around 15 meters away from my car and it was unbearable, I could feel my Cheeseburger coming up again. I took some steps back to escape the bloody sickness and my car which apparently seems to explode soon.

"Listen Bird, we have to run."

"Are you crazy? If you move he will kill us. Nanaslugs can't see pretty well, but they can hear you moving." And stop talking if you want to survive.

"The car will explode."

"What?!"

"IF WE WANT TO SURVIVE WE HAVE TO RUN NOW!"

"Not so loud he will hear..."

Suddenly the gaint slug thingy turned around and looked at us. Then it roared again and wanted to fly into our direction but in that moment the car exploded. The first time I have been lucky, wow, I couldn't believe it.

I didn't know how long I have been away, but when I woke up, it became night but it was not fully dark because of the fire coming out off the rest of my car, I was still at the same place, there was blood sticking all over my body and the stink was I took a look up I saw the birdy fainted, the slug ripped in hundred parts and its intestines spreaded the whole area. It was obviously dead. Actually I didn't know what to do, I just picked up the bird and walked down the road until I find someone who can help me, but I was laying there the whole time so I guess no one crossed my way yet after that accident. I couldn't see pretty well because my eyes filled up with blood again and again, but I could see the outline of some canyon so I walked into that direction. My mobile was broken so I couldn't call Julius to tell him what happened.

One thing I was really wondering about...I didn't know why I took the bird with me. He caused all that trouble and now I rescue him. I think I simply don't want to let him end like Mom and Dad. I'm not that mean.

After an hour of walking with my weak legs I could hear my rescue coming. I was pretty sure I could here the sound of a moped or similar. Indeed there came a buggy, driven by a guy who liked like a ranger. He worn a red uniform, ocher colored bermuda shorts and flip-flops, had short blonde hair and blue eyes, like the perfect son-in-law.

"Hey, HEY!" He shouted at me, grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard. "What happened to you? Have you been attacked? You and your Freedom are pretty injured, sit down and let me check your wounds. And why are you walking around inside the desert without anyone with you! You know it's too dangerous!

"That bird crashed against my car , I came off the road and then a giant slug thing appeared, it wanted to attack us and then the car exploded and I fainted and..."

He interrupted me "Wait...you are not from here? So you don't know about it, I see. I will tell you later about it, it is a pretty long story. I will bring you to our village now to cure you. You say it was a slug?" Was it an orange one? Was it just one or more? By the way, if you're not from here where are you from?

"I'm from Sydney, and yes, that slug thing was orange. It has been one. Don't tell me there are more guys of this kind around here. That would make me pretty sick."

"Beep. Beep. Shhhhhhhhhrrrrtttttt..." Some noise coming out off the guys pocket interrupted our speach. Someone tried to reach him by Walkie-Talkie.

"Brian, your problems must wait we got an emergency here. I found some lonely girl in the desert while doing my daily patrol, she is injured and needs some help. A Freedom is with her. Obviously they have been attacked by a Nanaslug. Cya later."

"What Freedom?"

"I will tell you about this, but first get some sleep and calm down a bit this day must have been very shocking for you and the Freedom. Ahh, before I forget, I'm Richie, one of the three rangers here in Miscria.

I knew he was a ranger, his ugly clothing raped my mind.

After travelling on the road for a while we arrived at a small village made of a few self-built houses with thatched roofs. There is a farm as well, a rotten radio tower, some outposts and a white stony building which looks like some kind of greek temple. The whole village is located in a valley surrounded by mountains. It's a flourishing place, the exact opposite of the desert I actually have been inside. The only way in and out was the road which led me here.

The Rich guy brought me to his house, which actually only consists of 2 rooms, a big living room and a seperate bath. The bath is like a normal bath of a normal house, of course not that luxurious. But...my God...the big room... a disaster. It has no real flooring, there are just doormats laying all over the ground and it smells like dog really hard. White and green kitchen items to the left, a shabby pink couch to the right, a wooden desk in the middle and there was a small TV standing on it but it looked like from the 80's...pretty old and he hasn't tidy up. Feng Shui looks quite different. You must have seen the Rich guy's face in that moment when I went in... so awkward.

"I'm sorry for all my clothes on the floor. Guests are rarely seen at my house so I don't keep it that clean, as you can see. I will be out on my patrol again, so you can have my couch for this night.

I sat down and put the birdy on the desk. He has been asleep, or fainted. I don't know but I also don't care.

"I'm fine with that. Nevertheless I can't stay here for that long. Firstiful I don't want to rob your couch permanently, second I have to go to the next city and call my best friend. Or do you have any telephone connection here, Mr. Ranger?

"We got water, food, electricity and our homemade TV tower. That's all we need. Mother nature gives us everything we need.

"You're crazy. MOTHER NATURE ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"I'm not, you just don't know our kind of life because you are from the cities. You can't get away from here that easily. The next city is about 100 miles away. Tomorrow I will tell you everything about this place because it is indeed not as normal as other villages. Furthermore we will go back to the place where your accident happened. We have to investigate the dead Nanaslug.

"You know those...things?"

"Yes, they're quite common in this area. If you like to find out more about them, I can show you the Museum of Miscria. Me and the other rangers are doing researchers on things you think of as "strange" or "weird". We investigate the corpses of the Nanaslugs to find out where they came from. They're actually friendly, but one day they attacked us with no reason, or better until now we haven't find out any reason yet. My grandfather has been killed by a Nanaslug and so were many other villagers. What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Kaze."

Okay, summarized for my brain: 100 miles away? Holy fuck. I travelled pretty far. Ok, I travelled too far, maybe...now I'm in trouble.. I need to get a new mobile, a new car. Though I'm scared to go. That slug thing...it was real. It wasn't just a dream. People got killed by those things.

"Kaze, please do us one favor. Every single footstep you do can be important for our research. All people who live in this village possess a diary and whenever anything happens you think of that it might be important then write it down. This way, we have been able to track the origin of many Miscrits in the past and their unique powers."

"Power?"

"Yes, Power. I have to go now. Take care of your diary, it will contain more and more information with each day which can bring us into chaos if it's ever read by the wrong person. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do".

And then he handed a very huge book to me, it was brown and got a yellow "M" on its frontpage. So I searched between Richie's clothes until I found a pen, and started writing.

Now I'm sitting here with bad feelings and I'm babbling things you may even not understand, I partly even don't understand them myself. All I know is that the ranger wants me to talk with a book. Okay, I have nobody else to talk with and can't get outta here at least not for now, so why not. You're just a friggin diary. You can't talk, you have no feelings and you can't reply me.

That's all you have to know for now. You know all the background information. I'm curious to see that museum tomorrow. Until then, bye, I need to get some sleep.


End file.
